


Understanding

by TheTyger



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Bruises, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nick is awesome, trigger happy Kelly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTyger/pseuds/TheTyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She swung the door open to see a man half-laying on the ground, panting. He looked up at her with dark red eyes before groaning in pain and rolling his head, his features morphing into that of a wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

"I don't know, Nicky. There's no way to know what this was until we get a better look."

Nick growled in frustration. "I know. This is pointless." He slammed the book closed and leaned back against the wall of the trailer, rubbing his eyes. They had been trying to identify a wesen in one of Nick's cases for over two hours- the problem was that Nick had only gotten a glimpse and could only remember that the wesen was large with dark fur. The description fit about half of the wesen they'd encountered before.

Nick's mother sighed. "Oh, cheer up, hon. We'll figure it out."

It was great to have Kelly back, Nick thought. Not only was it just amazing to get to know his mom again, it was nice to have another Grimm to work with; not to mention getting help with researching.

The only thing, though, was that Kelly as a Grimm was... A lot like Marie. Nick decided to try to keep her away from Monroe as much as he could. _If that was even possible._

They tensed as someone- or some _thing_ \- banged on the door of the trailer, jerking Nick out of his thoughts. Kelly slowly got to her feet and crept toward the door, reaching for one of the knives she had hidden on her person.

She swung the door open to see a man half-laying on the ground, panting. He looked up at her with dark red eyes before groaning in pain and rolling his head, his features morphing into that of a wolf.

Kelly hissed and scrambled backwards, going for a crossbow as Nick gasped and jumped up. " _Oh_ God... Mom, wait!"

He grabbed the crossbow and jerked it out of her grip. " _Stop._ It's okay, he's a friend."

"He's a _blutbad!_ " Kelly growled.

Nick shook his head and opened his mouth to explain.

"Nickkk..." Monroe moaned.

The younger Grimm turned to the blutbad slumped over the doorway. "Sorry," he muttered, helping Monroe into the trailer. He had a bloody nose and a large bump on his head and seemed to be flickering between human and wolf. "What happened?"

Monroe groaned in pain and changed again. "Reapers."

" _Again?_ " Nick laid a hand on his shoulder, but quickly pulled it away when Monroe flinched.

Nick frowned. "Alright, shirt off."

Monroe glared at him. "No, I'm f-"

" _No,_ you're not _fine._ Now take your shirt off so I can help you."

Monroe grumbled angrily but allowed Nick to ease his sweater over his head. Nick frowned and on a hunch, twisted to see Monroe's back- he was right. The blutbad's entire lower back was covered in dark bruises; they got him in his weak spot.

"I'm gonna kill them." Nick growled.

Monroe grunted and grabbed his gray sweater back. "Do it in a week so I can help."

Nick smirked and grabbed his jacket. "You can't stay here like this. Come on, we'll go back to my house."

* * *

 

When they got back to Nick and Juliette's house, Monroe collapsed onto the couch and started snoring. Kelly followed her son into the kitchen and accepted the beer he offered her before grabbing one for himself and leaning against the counter. "I just don't get it, Nicky. You're a Grimm, he's a blutbad. Why do you care so much?"

Nick took a sip of his beer thoughtfully before answering. "When Aunt Marie went into that coma... I started seeing them, and I had no idea what was going on, I thought I was going crazy. I was on a case, and Monroe was...well, a suspect- _No,_ Mom, he didn't do anything. But you know, I'd seen him _woge_ , and I found out what he was... And suddenly, I had someone I could talk to about all of this, someone who can _help._ And you know... Wesen, they're not monsters. They're people. And I'm a cop, before a Grimm. And uh... He's my friend."

"Well," Kelly said, studying Nick carefully, "He seems like a good one."

Nick laughed softly. "Yeah," he said, "He sure is."


End file.
